tamrielscholarsguildfandomcom-20200214-history
Juliano Merric
Juliano Merric (born on 15th of Sun's Height, 4E 125) is an ex trainer of Conjuration at the College of Winterhold. Early Years Juliano was born under the sign of the Apprentice in Johanna, High Rock. He was born to an unnamed Breton merchant and his housekeeper during a long-term affair. During his childhood, Juliano's true heritage was kept a secret from his father's wife, though Juliano spent a large portion of his time around their family due to the fact that his mother remained housekepper for another thirteen years. His mother lied and said that the man who impregnated her had run off to another province shortly after Juliano's conception. As he spent more time with his father's family, he grew closer to them. By the time he was five, he was essentially another member of the family. Throughout the time spent with the family, Juliano learned of the wonderous arts of magick and the great plane of Atherius. Fascinated by the concepts of the magickal arts, Juliano began to study them and soon began learning Alteration from his father. Unfortunately, by the time Juliano reached his thirteenth birthday, it was becoming more clear that Juliano was not just a mer. He wasn't developing the normal facial structure of an Altmer male. His mother and father decided that it was time for Juliano and his mother to leave High Rock. With the funds of his father, Juliano and his mother left High Rock and moved to Anvil in Cyrodiil. They changed their last names and Juliano continued to live there until age thirty. Life in Anvil and membership in the Synod With their house and other necessities being paid for by his father, Juliano, his mother and the step father lived an easy life in Anvil. At age eighteen, Juliano joined the Synod. He adamantly studied Conjuration. He also studdied Destruction and Alteration, though not to the extent of his studies into Conjuration. If his time wasn't being occupied by his other studies, Juliano could always be found reading a book. He studied various theories on Aetherius as well as other realms. During his time involved with the Synod, Juliano also went on numerous expeditions to other provinces to find magickal artifacts and other valuable items to the Synod. But it wasn't long before Juliano began to see through the illusion of the Synod just being another guild of mages. Though he loved a good adventure, he began to question the Synod's motives for sending their members on dangerous journeys to retrieve various magickal items and horde them; his peers didn't appreciate it. They often ignored his questions, made excuses, or told him that it is not any of his concern. After twelve years of membership, Juliano left the Synod, he viewed it as no more than a political organization bent on hoarding power. Juliano decided that it was time he attended a place of more learning and less politics. Knowing he had no hope of joining the College of Whispers, his only other option was the College of Winterhold. A few months later, Juliano took the money he had saved and ventured off to Skyrim. The College of Winterhold and The Great War In 4E 155, Juliano joined the College of Winterhold. He would continue to live there for the next forty-five years. Though under constant scrutiny and vexation from the local Nords of Winterhold, him and his collegues remained at the college and continued to practice and study the various arts of magic. For the next five years Juliano again studied the arts of Destruction, Alteration, and most heavily, Conjuration. It wasn't many years afterwords that Juliano himself became a trainer of Conjuration himself. Though he was now a trainer, he consistently studied and expermiented as he had before. Because of Juliano's natural incline towards magick and his adventurous spirit, he often found himself being sent on missions by the Arch-mage to resolve situations in various holds that their court wizards could not handle themselves, and other areas of problem in which the college was involved. Juliano took pride in knowing that he was doing a service to the people of Skyrim, and enjoyed knowing that it was bringing a good reputation to the college and mages alike, but soon found himself to be the errand boy of the Arch-mage. Luckily for him, though, a new Arch-mage would be appointed soon. After Juliano had been sent on many assignments, Arch-mage Aren stopped sending him on them and instead asked him to be a full time teacher of Conjuration. Worn from the past years of continual questing, Juliano gladly accepted the offer. And with his newly acquired time between lessons, he began studying and practicing as often as he could. Times were good for Juliano, but the good times were not to last. On the 30th of Frostfall, 4E 171, The Great War began. It wasn't a long time after that many students, and even some trainers and scholars joined up with the fight against the Thalmor invasion. For the waning four years of The Great War, the college lost a great deal of attendance, at times the trainers outnumbered the students. He also discovered that his mother and father had been killed during the invasion of Cyrodiil by the Thalmor. Juliano inherited a very large sum of gold from his father, but lost the two people he loved most. Although he was now left with a large fortune, Juliano was greatly saddened by the loss of his mother and father. For the next four years until The Great War ended, he became reclusive. He was rarely seen unless he needed food, supplies for experimentation, or a tome to read. After the end of The Great War, Juliano officially stopped teaching at the College and began to focus entirely on his study of magick. Notes *His natural magickal heritage of Breton and Altmer has given him a very large pool of magicka. *Being a master in the art of Conjuration, he can summon a great number of atronachs at a time and maintain control of them. *He is also an adept in Destruction and Alteration, though he doesn't use them often anymore. *Juliano is trained in the use of one-handed weaponry. Category:Members